


Over The Edge

by AstronSouls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Danger, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm stuck, but one step could change everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Mention of Rape  
> Suicide trigger

I look over the edge into the darkness below at first, a blackness that seems to never end; this is my home now, a place that is ruled by criminals...where they thrive. It eludes me as to why I am here, how I got here...why a hero is in a place full of criminals that rule; where I am alone and severely outnumbered by those who stand against good.

But as I peer over the edge, it could all end in seconds; this torment of not being able to save their victims from their grasps, to be able to jump down and beat the living shit out of them as they go after a young girl or after an older man just for his money. Just one step and I wouldn't have to worry about the innocent or the criminals ever again.

My toes curve to grip the edge of the trim as I sway out a bit, refusing to let me go too far out' the cement on my bare feet cools the soles of my feet as I look down at the dark city streets of New York City...well this version of New York City. I look up as I feel black rain hit my face and run down like sorrowful tears down my cheeks, it would be so easy to just walk straight forward and it all would end. My thoughts linger as lights flicker below me, about twenty stories down. 

People scurrying out of the rain while others run straight into it, taking advantage of how it will keep them hidden as they go about their dirty deeds; I growl in frustration as I watch a man pull an unsuspecting woman into an ally and shove her face down in the dirt. I try to move, to get to her but my feet stay planted on the ledge' refusing to let me move to aid anyone.

I can't help but watch as the innocents are taken advantage of, no matter how much I will myself to go to them and help. I cannot move, even if lives depended on it, and it did. And even if I could help, what was the point? I come in and save the victim but the criminal will be set loose over whatever technicality they scrounge up; what a great Justice System we have, letting criminals roam free.

it's a never-ending cycle, bad guys doing bad things and hurting people; I swoop in and save them and the criminals walk out Scott free from any crimes, the city is corrupt and there is nothing I can do about it. Total fucking bullshit.

Here I am sick of doing the right thing but one step...one small step would make all the difference.

One step and total...oblivion.

Taking a deep breath, I am surprised that my foot moves off the ledge as I take one small step forward and then feel myself falling down towards the cement below. I know I am being selfish, that I should try and live, but I just don't give a damn anymore.

Closing my eyes, I wait for the sudden impact of flesh against hard stone and the split second of pain before nothingness; but it never comes, as soon as the air had been whipping by me, it had also stopped. Opening my eyes, I find myself back on the same ledge I was on seconds before stepping off; my feet planted and toes curving to grip the ledge once more.

Looking up into the black sky I scream at it in frustration and then look back down at the damn street below; this torment will never leave me, this eternal cycle of wanting to die as I watch others get ravaged, robbed and killed because someone wanted to do it. I can't escape it, I am in an infinite loop...and I step off the ledge again...

END


End file.
